


The Wrath of the lamb

by Rivaille960



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille960/pseuds/Rivaille960
Summary: Waylon gets stuck in the middle of Mount massive during a riot. To find a way out he requires the help of a patient whose mania he helped cause. Will Waylon escape mount massive or will he lose his mind like the others? boy x boy story dont like dont read. i dont own anything in the story. waylon x the groom.





	1. The Whistleblower gets trapped in Mount Massive

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing outlast i hope you enjoy reviews are loved.

Waylon

I can't help but tap my foot against the floor as I lean against the metal desk in the computer room. I'm so nervous I can't hear anything passed the hammering of my heart in my ears. I have to admit I have never been so fucking scared in my life. I finally found the words to finish the email I had been sending to an investigative reported I had heard of online. His name is Miles Upshur and I pray to god that he can take down Murkoff with what I am giving him. Why? Because fuck those guys! All this bullshit that they are doing so many illegal things I had seen in their systems but I had no choice but to go with it.

I swallow hard reading over the email one last time before letting my finger hover over the enter button. I look over my shoulder as my paranoia threatens to sink its claws deep within me. I'm scared out of my fucking mind and I know what's at stake if I get caught. Finally, I muster the strength I need to do what has to be done. I press enter and with it I slam my laptop shut and my heart races even faster than before as someone opens the door to the room I'm hidden in.

"Wait a minute who is in here?" I freeze for a moment knowing if I stay in here any longer it's going to look a lot more suspicious. I step out from behind the wire fence blocking the internet routers and try my hardest to hide the trembling in my fingers.

"Park! They have been paging you for over ten minutes now! What are you even doing back here? I thought you were just a software guy?" I ignore the security guard on my way out and head through the labs. I can hear my name blaring over the intercom and I can't help but shiver, the bout of adrenaline must have blocked out the sounds of my name being called. I reach the security desk outside the Morphogenic engine and look over to the security guard whose glaring at me.

"You… You're Waylon Park, aren't you? Why weren't you answering the page?" When I don't answer, he sighs.

"Whatever I'll tell them you are incoming." I'm thankful that he doesn't ask me anymore questions. I can feel the nerves already tingling and my chest sinking, my anxiety spikes and I feel as though everyone's eyes are on me as I enter the large metal doors leading to the Engine. When I get in a Doctor looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"Ah Park. you're cutting it close, next patient is incoming and arterial spin is still dark. We need you at the terminal." He nods his head towards a computer with all kinds of errors popping up. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself as I walk up behind Steve.

The guy gave me the fucking creeps though I never mentioned it out loud.

"Ah fuck, they got Gluskin out of his cell." I hear him say as I sit at the computer.

"Mr. Park where have you been? The functional imaging interface isn't taking to the ASL, we have a patient 30 seconds out and we are blind inside his head." Another doctor behind Steve tries to scold me but Steve raises his hand to shut him up.

"We don't need another performance evaluation. Mr. Park is gonna have us up and running before we even know it. Right Mr. Park?" I try not to shiver at the way he says my name. I start typing into the computer trying to fix the issue being had with the damn engine. Though I haven't stilled my fingers on the keys I'm stalling. I don't even want to know what I'm going to do to this patient. But in the end I do as I'm told and start up the process that will have the engine running. That's when I heard the shouting, it was feint at first but it freezes in volume as they dragged a large man who was no doubt about 6 foot 5. I shivered seeing him completely naked as he fought the guards who held his large biceps in either of their arms.

"I KNEW IT WAS COMING! YOUR FUCKING FILTHY MACHINES! No NO! Not again, NO, NO! You jackbooted fucks! I know what you've been doing to me. I know what you've been." Our eyes meet and my heart starts racing in my chest as his please become directed at me.

"Help! Help me! They are going to rape me!" Then he starts screaming rape at the top of his lungs and I can feel my fucking anxiety rise because the engine is going to be online any second now. They are going to use it on this poor fucking patient. I feel my breath coming out in short harsh pants. They drag him out if my line of sight and I try to calm my anxiety enough to be able to breathe. Then he breaks free from the doctors running straight up to the glass ramming his muscular body against it.

He starts slamming on the glass begging me.

"Please, please don't let them do this. You! I know you can stop them! I know you have the power to end this! You have to..." He sounds so scared so fucking broken and I feel fucking sick for what I just allowed them to put him through. Tears are pricking the corners of my eyes and the bile is rising in my throat as I throw myself out of the chair and back away. He's begging and there's nothing I can do, I can only look at him sympathetically as the security guards grab him again. He looks at me with such betrayed eyes, I feel so disgusted with myself that my legs start to feel wobbly as they hold me up.

"What are you doing! This is a high security area!" I turn to face the security guard whose looking at me like he wants to throw me in there with that patient.

"calm down agent, he was just surprised. Right Mr. Park?" I can hear the threat in his voice even if he's covering for me. I take a seat making Steve smile at the security guard.

"See he's calm now and is going to continue his work." I sit back down watching as the imagining interface comes online. I see the patient with tubes down his throat and nose. He's crying out in pain and I feel the tears in my eyes all over again as sores begin to erupt in the left side of his face. I have to stop this I have to stop them! Just as I'm about to shut down the goddamn engine Steve steps in shielding the screen from my eyes.

"You are finished Mr. Waylon Park… You can leave." He says dismissing me completely. The only thought in my mind is getting my laptop and getting the fuck out of here. I get out of there half jogging back to the server room where my laptop is. The door is creaked open but I don't see anyone inside. I walk passed the fence to come face to face with Jeremy fucking Blaire. My boss who was leaned against my open laptop. My sent emails opened up for him to see.

"Someone's been telling secrets outside of class." I swallow hard turning around to run only to be thrown to the ground by a security guard.

"On the floor!" A guard hisses as I hit the concrete floor hard. My wrist hurts from catching myself on the ground and I can only look up as Jeremy stands a twisted smirk on his face.

"Mr. Waylon Park. Consulting contract number 82, software engineer with a level 3 security clearance. Graduated cum laude from Berkeley but still not smart enough to realize that the last thing a fly ought to do in a spider's web is wiggle." He grabs my laptop from the counter and smashes it hard on the floor.

"Somehow dumb enough to think that a stolen laptop, an onion router and a firewall patch would be enough to fool the world's leading supplier of biometric security. Stupid Mr. Park…. more than stupid in fact… That was crazy." Oh no…. This cannot be happening this isn't fucking happening.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to have you admitted. Mr. Park do you willingly agree to forced confinement?" I shook my head as the adrenaline spiked and shot through my blood stream.

"You hear that agent?" I look over at the others whom he'd brought to hold me here.

"He said yes Mr. Blaire." Fuck… They are going to use me as one of their fucking test subjects. They are going to torture me like the others.

"Oh, you hear that, did I just hear Mr. Park volunteer to be a part of the morphogenic engine?" My stomach drops, I feel like this has to be some sort of fucking karma for what I did to that last patient.

"That's what I heard Mr. Blaire." I shivered my last thoughts of Lisa and the boys.

"That's brave of you Waylon, the Murkoff corporation and the onward March of science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice. Now agent if you would please offer Waylon a light anesthetic." I glared at the asshole who punched me as hard as he could, I spit blood onto the concrete before the other smacked me with a rifle he had been holding. Any notions of staying awake disappeared after that. My vision went blank as did my mind.


	2. chapter 2

When I awoke, I was being strapped to a chair by Steve. My mind was so foggy I could barely hear what he was saying only that mocking tone of his. When I try to close my eyes and fallback into unconsciousness he slaps me hard and gets me to look at him. I feel disgust despite my groggy mind not wanting to awaken as he leans over sliding his tongue over my cheek. I pull at the restraints on my wrists trying to get away from the fucking psycho. He only grins as he pulls away. Thankfully someone calls him away from me and lets me doze off again. When I wake up I can see these strange images on a large screen before my eyes no matter how much I try to I can't shut them out. White noise fills my ears and I can feel my fingers trembling. Then just like that I'm released the restraints opening and the screen powering down. Even though the images have stopped on the screen the continue in my line of vision as I stumble out of the chair.my head feels like it's on fucking fire as I try to look around me. The see-through glass walls on either side of me give way to the other patients they threw in here one looks like he's already dead while the other is shushing me. I fall looking over at the variant who is pleading with me to stop my whimpering.   
"You hear that, don't you? You hear it? Oh…" His screams fill the room as a black ghost like entity grabs him by the ankle and lifts him. The lights go out saving me from watching what happens to the man but if the sounds are anything to go by I don't want to know what the fuck that thing is. I look around me and see the faint light from a camera I have to force myself up to reach for it. I need to record this, I need for everyone to know what Murkoff is capable of. 

I check the camcorder and it has one battery. I use the night vision to look at the gore filling the room to my left. I can see blood and organs smashed against the glass and I feel sick to my stomach. 

"Pretty flower. Fucking…. I'll open you up, show you… Make you purrr you wait right there." I use the camcorder to see the variant who is setting me free, though his words have disturbed me I can't think of that now. If he comes after me I have to be ready to run. My heart is racing and my hands are sweating as the variant unlocks the doors. I wait to see if he plans to make a move. He walks back passing my cell as he enters the one where that man was mutilated by a skeleton. I shiver slipping out of the cell heading into the one opposite the one that the variant had chosen. There was a battery on the corner of a stand they had in this guy’s cell.

I pocketed the battery taking a deep breath as I walk down the hallway. I turn on the night vision and I fucking wish I hadn't, the acid in my stomach decides to rise at the moment I see the variant who freed me playing with the organs splattered on the glass. I cover my mouth trying to swallow back the bile as I inch out of the room shutting the door behind me. The hallway is brightly lit which calmed my nerves only slightly. To my right is a door containing bathroom stalls, the place is empty but I feel like something very bad is about to happen. I walk through the hallway until I get to a room with windows. I keep my camera recoding as I watch the variants holding down a doctor strapping him to a table. 

"Do it!!! Do it!!! Their screams echo through the halls and I shiver as they look over at me through the glass separating us. Their faces are all destroyed scars covering the majority of their bodies. I look over towards the hallway that has become foggy and suddenly I feel like it's that ghost creature from before, I run as fast as I can open in up the first door I see. I freeze as images from the engine fill my vision I grab onto the door frame to hold myself steady. When it clears and the headache dulls into a throb I see another mutilated body except this room there isn't an inch of the walls and bed that aren’t filled will blood and gore. 

I notice another battery in the room and ignore the feeling of liquid touching my feet as I head in and take the battery. Then as soon as I have it I get the hell out of there shutting the door behind me. I lean against it taking a breath trying my hardest to pretend that nothing that I've been seeing is real. It's just a game, I have to find my way out. I compose myself taking deep breaths as I look over to see a patient running into the room next to mine. I stare confused until I see it the same black entity from before. I know I can't back so I take off running towards it slipping beside it as I reach another door, I throw all of my weight against the door smashing into it and throwing it open. The sheer force of it has me falling face first into the room with the variants who had the doctor. I lift my camera again as one closes the door leaning against it to prevent my escape. I push myself to my feet while none of them make a move. 

"Our peeping tom… Come to join our therapy session." He says stabbing a dull blade into the body of the Doctor. I shake my head denying his offer, there is no way in hell I want to be a part of this. He stabs again this time harder. 

"Here take the blade dig around in our friend here. Get a little red on your hands, it's always healthy to express yourself, or you might end up doing something you regret." I take a deep breath as I look around at them. 

" I-I won't." My voice is trembling and I'm scared out of my goddamn mind but I stand my ground. He narrows his eyes at me as he sizes me up. "No? You're one of those? Too good for the likes of us? Think your different… Something special! There are no observers here!" He hisses slamming the blade onto the corpse over and over while I dig my nails into my palm so hard I'm sure they are bleeding. He glares up at me placing the blade on the table. 

"Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind!" He snarls as I calmly walk past them, they can't sense any weakness or I'll end up with the same fate as that Doctor. I walk out of the room hearing them slam the door behind me, in front of me is a patient holding his head whimpering to himself. He's sitting in a wheel chair and part of me just assumes that he can't walk because of that fact so I stay close to the wall as I walk past him.

"Mother… Fuck…. Where do you think, you’re going?" Fuck! I don't even bother to turn around I run towards the closest door and open it up. I turn the night vision on my camera on and run passed all the knocked down bookshelves to another door. This one having two variants right next to it one kicking the shit out of the other. I ignore them and grab the door handle shutting it behind me and locking it. 

I step away for a moment to hear the variant who chased me banging on it. I look around me noticing nothing in here can be used as a weapon, I look up higher to a vent that was busted open. It's that or I die here, I don't think as I climb onto the counter, I have to jump to be able to reach the vent. I struggle as I pull myself up into the cramped vent. I really wish I had done more in my gym classes when I realize how difficult it was to get into the damn vent. It's a bit cramped but I'm able to turn around to face the door I had locked. I inch back a bit watching as the variant breaks down the door. He steps in holding a knife looking around for me and getting frustrated when he doesn't spot me. As soon as he leaves I heave a sigh of relief, my whole body is buzzing with adrenaline. I'm not safe anywhere and if I don't find my way out I may never see Lisa and my boys again. That thought alone is what's pushing me, what's forcing me to crawl through the vent to get the hell out of here.

I stop when I hear voices underneath me, I use the camera to get a better look and notice two Murkoff security guards talking. One arguing they should be calling the national guard while the other threatens him to keep his silence. I thank god that I'm able to catch their words on my camcorder. If I don't make it out of here I pray this will be evidence enough. I finish crawling through the vent and look down into the room where I will be going through. 

The coast seemed clear aside from one patient curled up in the corner hugging his knees. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous around these patients who seemed like they wouldn't come after me. Just like that asshole in the wheelchair did. I took a deep breath and lowered myself into the room, I took out my camcorder to keep an eye on that patient just to make sure he wouldn't attack me as I went to the barred door and pressed my shoulder hard against the shelf until eventually it screeched against the floor moving from the way of the door.

I looked at the variant who came closer to stare at me as I went through the door. I shut the door behind me thankful that he didn't start banging on it. I head back into another hallway only to run into that demon I’m sure has been following. I run as fast as I can, looking for an open door, I go around a corner seeing a room with a glass window inside. 

“Please help me! I’m a doctor… I need to get back to… Wait you aren’t one of them. I’m a patient like you, I found these clothes and took them.” He’s banging on the glass and I honestly can’t tell whether he’s telling the truth or not. I don’t even know if I should care, I just keep recording as I take another battery that’s lying on the desk. I notice the button while he’s talking and I can only assume that’s what he wants from me. I press the button watching as another alarm starts blaring, the doors open up and a patient is waiting for him.

He turns around terrified while the patient screams at him. I watch in sick horror as he grabs the doctor by his head and slams him as hard as he can against the plexiglass. I fall back on the ground watching in shock as his brains are splattered against the glass. The patient only nods to me almost as if saying that he’s seeking some sick sort of justice for us. He drops the body to the ground and I inch back until my back touches the door, I turn the nob opening it up only to come face to face with the demon who is chasing me. I don’t know what to do so I crawl past him managing to push myself to my feet. I run to the door that has just opened itself up.

When I get inside it shuts behind me causing some sort of gas to fill the room, but my eyes and camera are glued to the skeleton staring at me with its obscure eyes from the other side of the door. I turn confused as the other door behind me opens and I can see Doctors running close by, I know there’s a fucking exit here. I take off running towards them as fast as I can only to have the last doctor who escaped close the door behind it locking me inside. I just stare blankly at the door knob that refuses to open. I can see them outside… I’m right here… 

“Open the door! Please! I’m not a patient my name is Waylon Park! I’m a software engineer! PLEASE!” I scream and bang on the door praying to god that they let me out. But they don’t they only watch pointing and saying I’m a patient. I don’t want to continue, I don’t want to have to go through the horrors awaiting me here. I turn my back to the door sliding down it feeling my whole world crumbling before my eyes. I cover my face burying it into my arms as the tears come. What the hell am I doing here… how did I wind up in this mess? It all starts to come back in a blur… Lisa telling me how we needed a better life for our sons. She was tired of having a husband who couldn’t make a decent living for her and our sons. We had gotten in enough fights, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love them… I’m scared I don’t know what to do.


End file.
